The Dark Lands
by Raijkou Blue Wolf Nephilim
Summary: This account follows a marooned male Human and female Yaut'ja as they trying to survive on a planet controlled by the Skrall. But they must learn to trust one another; otherwise the vengeful Skrall lord's Dark Hunters will hunt them down and make them into trophies.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was cloudy and grey. There were birds of an unknown type flying over head. Sirius panted as he sat up on the white sandy beach. He looked to see the wreckage of a ship scattered about in smoking heaps. Standing on his feet he walked slowly to ship. There was a breach in the hull. Inside he saw the remains of dark armored bodies. The Skrall. He stepped in and made sure they were dead by pulling out one of their knifes and thrusting it into their necks. He sighed as he got the response he wanted. After taking all their plasma weapons and piled them outside he took one and looked around to see if there were any other survivors.

After a few minutes of searching the crash site he looked over and saw something luminescent green on the piece of metal. It was a smeared handprint. It still was fresh. He followed the direction the person who made the print might be. Following the trail of foot prints in the sand he was lead to the surf where he saw her collapsed on the wet sand. The large female Yaut'ja laid with the waves splashing against her. She wore a belted up leather bra that seemed a snug around her massive breasts, and a thong that was almost too revealing. She had a muscular body form that had cuts and wounds; possibly from the crash. Sirius walked over and grabbed her arm seeking for a pulse. To his surprise he felt a slight pulse.

So you live, huntress.

By the time he except was noon it began to rain. He grunted as he finally dragged her heavy weight to a piece of the wreckage that was large enough for both of them. Then his grip on her slipped and he stumbled thanks to the rain. He got behind and pushed her into the shelter with all his might. Once in he took a look at the wounds. Some were minor and some were a little deep. He looked and headed back to the ship thinking there was a medical kit. He entered and walked down the passages. After he looked into two rooms he entered what had the appearance of a small sickbay. After he pried them open he found a metal box that had bandages and bottles of blue liquid. Unfortunately he could not read the Skull language that was written on it. To save time he put all in at metal carrier that he could get and hurried back outside. Upon returning he got under the shelter and opened the container and pulled out the bandages and what he thinks is wound salve. When he turned around he saw a foot colliding with his chest.

He fell back out into the rain with the wind knocked out of him. He coughed and tried to get up but he was knocked down again with a push. The Yaut'ja was awake and pressing a piece of jagged metal at his throat. She glared at him, growling.

Sirius held up his hands to signify that he meant no harm. Her glare lessened and her growling stopped she slowly got up off him and went back to the shelter. The human's heart beat quickened. He sat up and moved back to the shelter. She kept a watchful eye on him as he sat with some space between them.

"Yautja, you need medical attention."

She narrowed he eyes.

"**Are you a healer?"** she asked in English.

"Um… no."

"**Then let me do the healing, ooman."** she snorted.

"Fine, good luck trying to figure out what thing is which - given that you can read the Skrall language."

After a lot of trial and error in trying to figure which thing is which, she just bandaged her arm and rested for a bit. Sirius decided to take a nap else where, not wanting to be knifed in the throat or gut in his sleep. He didn't expect her to ask where he was going. She seemed to care less. He didn't care now that she is awake. After he found a place to nap out of the rain he laid on the sand. It did bother him a little that she could come over and do something to him while he slept. But after a few minutes he was asleep.

Sirius woke up hitting his head on the low ceiling. After rubbing it he noticed that it was sunset. He crawled out and walked back to the main part of the crashsite. He saw the Yaut'ja climbing out of the wreckage with large containers. He also saw a small campfire at the base of the ship.

"What are you trying to find?" he asked.

"**My armor and weapons."** She answered while the setting containers on the ground.

"Oh yes, you can't go ANYWHERE without your arms and armor. You may need them for an impending hunt." Sirius replied with sarcasm.

But the female just growled quietly as she rummaged the containers to find her things.

Sirius climbed into the ship to see if he could find anything for himself. Looking in what used to be a kitchen he found some meat among other things. Finding a bag he stuffed them into it. He walked into an armory full of scattered weapons. As he walked to the back he found a vault that was open slightly. He opened it to find more things including the Yaut'ja's armor and weapons. She picked up her dual retractable naginata. By hitting a switch the extended to its full length with a sharp metal cry.

The female sat at the fire taking a break before looking some more. Suddenly a metal spear flew past her head and struck the ground. She turned to see the ooman walking over with her weapons and armor. He dropped the equipment and walked on.

"By the way you're welcome."

**Okay the first chapter is ready. I know, I know it's short but I will make it long in the next chapters.**

**;3**


	2. Chapter 2

This must be the stormy season.

The night was pitch-black. Sirius sat under his shelter looking at the fire that was over at the female Yaut'ja's shelter. He planned to sleep in this spot. So as long as she does not try to do anything to hurt him.

The dampness of the rain was giving him slight chills. He tried curling into a fetal position. It didn't help at. The wind blew a cold wind from the sea. And sand was being blown into his face.

_Great._

After a few minutes of suffering Sirius crawled out under the shelter. He was going to take a chance whether she will knife him or not. He hung his head as he walked, for the rain is heavy. Sirius then stopped and looked up to see the female standing with a blanket under her arm.

"Just going for a walk."

She cocked her head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"A walk." She said.

"Your lying… with that blanket there… you were coming to check on me." he said through the torrential rain

"…**."**

"Well I don't need your help ASSISTANCE."

"Now you're lying."

"Oh?"

"You of all people should know that being out in the rain too long will make you sick. And I guess you aren't one of those who want to be sick."

Sirius stared at her and sighed.

It not worth arguing out in this weather.

The huntress added some more wood to the fire to suit them both. Sirius wrapped himself in the blanket. When she was finished she seated next to him. The two watched the embers within the fire.

"Sirius…" the human said.

The Yaut'ja turned to him.

"What?"

"My name is – Sirius." He said again turning to her.

She raised her brow and nodded.

"I'm Sai'Aaliya."

After they exchanged names there sat in silence for a long time. Watching the fire's patterns dance before the rain and darkness started to make Sai'Aaliya tired. She soon laid down on the sand. Sirius too was beginning to drift off to sleep. He looked to see Sai'Aaliya asleep, breathing softly. Sirius took his blanket and put it over her as she slept.

**Morning, 6:09:**

Sirius shifted his body as slumbered. Sai'Aaliya opened her eyes she could see that the fire had gone out. The morning's light was coming steadily. She turned to see Sirius and went wide-eyed. She was under the blanket she gave him, and he was lying on top of her sleeping. His head was nestled between her breasts.

She tried to move him off gently, not wanting to wake him, but found it impossible since he had his arms around her. Giving up she laid back. She then heard him growl with a sharp exhale, he started to shudder. He began to sweat.

What's wrong with him?

She placed her hand on his soft white hair; she then began to hiss softly to try to calm him.

It must have worked because he quieted to steady breathing.

Minutes later the sun began rise. Sirius shifted as he stirred. He pushed himself off only to see who he was laying on.

He starred into the large female's eyes. She had a pair of sapphire eyes.

_What did I do now?_

He quickly got off her. He stumbled as he went out on the beach to the surf.

Sirius was shaken. He wondered why was he sleeping on her… with her?

He turned around to see Sai'Aaliya stand behind him.

"I – I can explain…"

"You can explain later, look!" Sai'Aaliya pointed.

Out in the ocean as the sun was rising were three black objects. Sai'Aaliya rushed to get mask. She returned and used her hunting mask's telescopic vision to see what they are.

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"They appeared to be black armored ships."

She scanned the dark juggernauts. Looking upward to their flags; they were black with red sun burst with lightning bolts going in all directions.

"They're waving Skrall flags."

Once the ships reached the waypoint they dropped smaller ships in the water. When they reached the shoreline their ramps lowered to unload the Skrall infantry. Clad in black armor with red warpaint these reptilian creatures secured the beach in a matter of minutes. Once the all-clear was given a large Skrall appeared out of the carriers. He was armored like the rest of them, but more unrivaled. He carried a large metal sword that had a wraithlike inscription on the blade, given to him by the King and Queen of the Skrall Empire. The Skrall inscription read as followed:

'Thou art devoured for a greater purpose.'

"Lord Flauros, we have secured the crash site." The sergeant said walking with his superior.

Lord Flauros removed his helmet and cracked his neck. His head resembled a grey dragon with rough scales and a claw scar on the left side of his face. Flauros was head of a secret Skrall order known as the "Black Sun" that specializes in covert operations for the empire as well a harboring any knowledge they acquire. Flauros gave the order to search for survivors as well as clues to why this crash happened.

Sah'Aaliya and Sirius watched from higher ground by the cover of the jungle. Before they headed inland they removed any and all evidence of their existence. They just have to hope that they will move on as quickly as possible.

After a total of 35 minutes the sergeant returned with grave news.

"My Lord, we counted two specimens are missing. Possibly they fled into the jungle."

"So they did. Where is my brother, Venxeras?"

"…."

"Speak or I'll kill you where you stand." Flauros threatened.

The Sergeant gulped.

"He is dead."

Flauros opened the body bag. He sighed gently as he slowly closed the bag. He walked to the sergeant and thrusted his clawed hand into his servant's chest. Sirius and Sai'Aaliya watched the scene below. The sergeant eyes turned black and his body burst into flames. All that was left was his red glowing pulsating heart that Flauros devoured proudly.

"We are finished here!" Flauros said getting aboard the transport boat.

Sai'Aaliya and Sirius watched the three massive ships disappear below the water.

"Come on. We have to move." She said.

Sirius saw the female walk of into the jungle. He slung the plasma rifle over his shoulder and followed as he felt the sun warming his back.


	3. Chapter 3

By midday Sirius and Sai'Aaliya had put some distance between them and beach. Now the huntress decided to stop for she began to be in want of food. She told Sirius to wait where he was. With a press of a button her invisibility spectrum cloak covered her and she went off in the woods. Sirius was glad that they stopped. He sat down and leaned up against a tree. The sun was covered by the canopy and this gave Sirius sometime to rest in the shade.

About an hour and a half Sirius was awoken by a rustling in the foliage. He opened his eyes and turned to see movement of something dark. Sirius grabbed him gun and readied for a threat. After a few minutes the sounds stopped and he sighed. A large pale raptor-like beast came charging out and leaped with its talon feet ready to snare and tear. Sirius screamed as the beast's head came an inch of devouring his face before it was speared in the stomach to the tree just above Sirius's head.

Shaken of what happened Sirius got up and looked at the spear. This was Sai'Aaliya's dual maul spear. Sirius turned to the clicking laughter of Sai'Aaliya as she materialized and pulled her weapon out of the raptor.

"Huh, my plan actually worked." Sai'Aaliya said.

"What plan?" Sirius asked.

"Using you as bait to catch my lunch." Sai'Aaliya replied uncaringly.

"…. WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!?" Sirius shouted.

"Yeah I thought of that; if you got killed I would have eaten you too." She replied with a bit of enthusiasm.

Sai'Aaliya noticed a large dark wet spot formed on his pants in the crotch area. The near death attack made Sirius release his steamy urine. Sai'Aaliya could even smell its briny tang.

Sirius watched as she skins it, eviscerates it, and started to peel the meat off.

"What made you come up with a crazy idea like this?" he asked.

"Somethimes… crazy… works." She grunted through stripping of the tough thick greasy veal.

The raptor's meat filled the air as it cooked on an open fire. When Sai'Aaliya saw it was ready she stuck it on took a bite out of it. Sirius looked at the food intensely. It looked quite good. Sai'Aaliya looked at his expression and knew he was hungry.

"Here, have some of this." She said handing a pair of cooked meat globs to him.

"What is it?" He asked unsure what it is.

"This beast was a male, this is its testacies."

"Um… no thanks." Sirius said. Sai'Aaliya shrugged and popped them in her mouth. Sirius could her break them with a pop sound and chew them.

Then Sai'Aaliya took the long cooked penis of the raptor in her hand. She looked at it before giving a long obscene lick. Sirius turned away until she was done with that piece.

**[][[[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

After a long time of walking the night came again. And Sai'Aaliya and Sirius found a large hollowed out tree to sleep for the night. Getting inside the dirt was a bit moist under them as they sat down and try to get some more rest. Sirius went right to sleep for he was exhausted, while Sai'Aaliya who was seated on the other side leaned back taking off her mask and setting it beside her as she watches for nocturnal dangers.

At 2:00 in the morning Earth time Sai'Aaliya peered out through the entrance. Something was out there. She donned her mask and scanned the jungle. After cycling through the vision modes she saw something that made her shake Sirius roughly to wake him up.+

"We have to move, NOW." She motion to him to follow.

"Why are we running?" Sirius followed behind quickly.

A green bolt of energy flew and hit a tree in front of them. The split and fell over. Ooman and Yautja jumped over it and hid behind a boulder.

Sai'Aaliya carefully peered over the stone. The mask detected movement to their position. She readied her wristblades and spear stepped out. Not asking the obvious Sirius came out and armed the direction of where they were coming. There was a mechanical hollow growl that coupled with the darkness of night around them penetrated their very souls. Suddenly a dark shape came and crushed a tree as if it were paper….

…. The next thing Sirius saw was the starlit sky as he flew through the air and landed tumbling through the brush and into a small shallow river. He was then scooped up and carried down the river. He looked and saw he was in Sai'Aaliya's arms. Behind them the creature speeding up as its hollow snarls echoed down the path. Sai'Aaliya stopped. She and Sirius saw the end of the river. The water roared over the edge and into a river below.

"Hang on tight!" Sai'Aaliya instructed.

Sai'Aaliya sprinted and jumped over the edge. Sirius held on as they freefall down.

"Not that tight!" she squeezed out.


End file.
